


Компромисс

by WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Series: Рейтинг визуала кроссов и аушек [9]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Art, Crossover, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Threesome, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Наш союз был таким неподходящим, и мне казалось, что это и делает его стоящим.(с) А. Миллер
Relationships: Khan Noonien Singh/Sherlock Holmes/Stephen Strange
Series: Рейтинг визуала кроссов и аушек [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179734
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ визуал рейтинг





	Компромисс

**Author's Note:**

> **[VK](https://vk.com/artbox404) **  
> 

  
[Полный размер](https://images2.imgbox.com/fc/92/K9yJ5abU_o.jpg)


End file.
